1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wheels and more particularly to an improved type of adapter device which is connectable to a vehicle steering wheel column and to a steering wheel to prevent theft of the steering wheel.
2. Prior Art
Various types of devices have been devised for releasably connecting steering wheels to vehicle wheel steering columns. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,112. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,137, 3,078,946, 3,078,945, 1,661,447 and 1,381,000. In some instances, the wheel-connecting devices are relatively complicated and in most cases when the wheel can be separated at will from the steering column such devices are unsafe. Most such devices in any event do not prevent the wheel from being easily stolen from a vehicle, as for example, merely by removing the horn cover from the wheel hub and disconnecting a few bolts or the like. Moreover, most such devices do not protect the steering column from tampering when the steering wheel has been removed, so that it is possible for the vehicle owner to remove the steering wheel as a protective measure and still have the vehicle subsequently stolen by one who enters the vehicle and attaches another steering wheel to the steering column in order to drive the vehicle away.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved steering wheel adapter device which is capable of positively locking a steering wheel to a vehicle steering wheel column in a totally safe and simple manner in order to prevent accidental loosening of the wheel from the column during use. Such device should also readily permit the unlocking and removal of the steering wheel for substitution of another wheel or for removal from the vehicle to prevent its loss by theft. The device should also positively prevent the wheel from being stolen while attached to the steering column. Furthermore, the device should prevent the substitution by a vehicle thief of another wheel for the removed wheel, in order to be able to drive the vehicle away.